Just Gone?
by Sworn Destiny
Summary: After fiddling around with his laptop, Manta breaks it, at the same time, possibly sending Mosuke to oblivion. Now what does he do?! Plz read and review.


Just...Gone?  
  
By CC  
  
At the Asakura House, most everyone was there. To say the least, today was calmer....than usual.  
  
Horohoro was resting his head on Ren's shoulder, and Ren was creeping his finger slowly towards the pairing knife on the table. He then quickly slid his arm back under the table, trying to withstand his gigantic urge to stab the annoying munchkin that was Horohoro. Not able to hold it back any longer, he reached for the knife and stabbed it into the little hair-thin space between Horohoro's fingers. Horo opened his eyes, pulled the knife out the table, placed it back to where it was originally sitting, and cooed, "Haha, what excellent aim." Ren mumbled, "Stupid fool gets impressed by anything."  
Horohoro began to move his head back onto Ren's shoulder, then halfway Ren froze his movement with one of those icy, no, RENLY, gazes of his, the one that strikes fear into the heart of whoever looks into his eyes. It seemed as if an invisible wall had lodged itself between Horo's head and Ren's shoulder. Then as the silence between them grew deeper, Horohoro seemed to just faze away the wall and rubbed his head back onto Ren's shoulder purring, "Awww, how cyute~~~. Little Ren is trying to scare me away...!" His head resting upon Ren's shoulder, his right arm's fingers dancing upon Ren's wrist, and his left arm wrapping itself around the rest of Ren's arm like a little snake.   
"You dare treat me like such a child...!!!" Ren hopped onto his feet and chased the ice shaman around the room. His glaive in hand, he was probably planning to chop off the pieces of Horo that were annoying during that moment, a.k.a. his hand, his arm, his....head.....uhhh...run, Horo, run.  
  
In the midst of the energetic sound of furniture breaking, Yoh was nibbling on an orange as Tamao was quietly inching away from him with a face so red that she could've easily been mistaken with a beet with eyes, hair, a nose and a mouth. Unfortunately, she was also inching towards Anna who was suspiciously glaring at her.  
  
About a few other people, Faust was sipping tea arm-in-arm with Eliza, Ryu was singing about his motorcycle again, and Lyserg and Hao were silently exchanging scary looks on their faces. Considering the phrase MOST everyone, Chocolove was back in New York dressed up as a banana again doing a comedic performance.  
  
Then there was Manta. He was fiddling away with his laptop computer again, still trying to get Mosuke back to the other world like he promised. With a click over there, a tap over here, and then a sound that sounded very much like the rustling of loose chips just about everywhere, the computer screen blacked out. The color in Manta's eyes faded away as he cried, "NoOoOo!!! I think I broke it..."  
  
Ren quickly poked fun at Manta as he was still sprinting around the room after Horohoro, "I also think you broke it. Actually, I KNOW you broke it. No more computer I guess. Too bad, so sad."  
  
Manta didn't reply. He was busy in his own personal dimension thinking, "Shit! I broke it.....my laptop.... No, I almost forgot about Mosuke! Mosuke's still in there. NOOOO!!! Mosuke.......snnf......."  
  
Amidamaru floated to Manta in concern, "What is wrong?"  
  
Manta slammed the laptop shut and stuffed it into his backpack. He stuttered to Amidamaru with a ocean of persperation dripping down his forehead, "N-nothing's wrong, A-amidamaru........"  
  
He added in his mind, 'BESIDES THE FACT THAT MAYBE I SENT YOUR BEST FRIEND TO OBLIVION! YEA, NOTHING'S WRONG!'  
  
"Alright," Amidamaru replied, "Just checking. Something seemed to be wrong."  
  
Manta held his backpack to his chest in pure terror, "W-well, thanks...for caring!!! But nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!!! Even if there was something wrong, uhhh, I'd know how to solve it! ....I pray...."  
  
He decided maybe he DID need to solve it.  
  
He rushed outside waving, "B-bye! I.....have to...go home! Yea, I have to go home, that's it. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Manta!" Yoh waved back.  
  
"Okay, my laptop's broken..." Manta repeated his troubles, "....MOSUKE's broken.....this isn't good. What an I supposed to do? I can't tell Yoh, then Amidamaru might overhear, and I don't want him to get upset..... ARRGH, What do I do?!?!!?"  
  
Manta bowed his head and stared at the cement floor in worry, 'Mosuke...' He followed his own advice and headed home.  
  
Once Manta reached his room, he went near his desk and took out his laptop again in hopes to fix it.  
  
*Pound pound*  
*Fiddle fiddle*  
  
*CRACK*  
  
"S-shit....." Manta cried, "I BROKE IT EVEN MoOoOoRE!!!!!"  
  
Manta gave up and threw his laptop aside. He dragged himself to bed, "I can't do anything with a drowsy head...better try again tomorrow..."  
  
Where's Mosuke?  
"Uhhhhhh......"  
Hmm? What does that mean?  
"I'm sorry, Amidamaru...I think...I..."  
You think what?  
"Maybe, I...made Mosuke disappear."   
What...?!?!?  
"I-I'm sorry!!!"  
'Sorry' isn't acceptable! Maybe...I should just go to the other world. For all I know...he's there. Goodbye, Manta, Sir Yoh.  
"Amidamaru? Amidamaru?! I'm sorry!!! Don't leave! Don't go!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Manta's asleep face clustered into a worried expression, "A...midamaru...."  
  
"Amidamaru!" Manta shot out of bed from his nightmare of his friend Amidamaru leaving, "...."  
  
'I better find a way to get back Mosuke...' Manta thought, 'Soon...'  
  
He walked over to Yoh's house to try to see if Yoh could help him before Amidamaru finds out.  
  
He knocked on Yoh's door, and Yoh quickly answered. "Good morning, Manta," he greeted his little friend.  
  
Manta replied in high warning that Amidamaru might be there, "H-hello to you to, Yoh."  
  
Manta froze in his footsteps as Amidamaru greeted Manta, "Good morning."  
  
Manta whimpered, ".....H.....i....."  
  
Yoh kneeled down and poked Manta's forehead, "Manta? What's wrong?"  
  
Manta was still as a statue and fell backwards down the wooden stairs.  
  
"MANTA!"  
  
  
Manta woke up with a wet towel draped across his forehead. Inside Yoh's home, Yoh and Amidamaru sat next to him. Yoh asked, "Manta, are you okay? You fainted outside."  
  
Manta knew that Yoh and Amidamaru MUST have been getting suspicious that something was wrong by now, and Manta couldn't hold back this devastating situation anymore. He explained, "I...I think that maybe..."  
  
Yoh asked after a short moment of awkward silence, "That maybe...?"   
  
With a thin layer of sweat dripping down his forehead, Manta finished his sentence, "That maybe I made Mosuke disappear!"  
  
Amidamaru asked in deep concern, "What do you mean? To the other world?"  
  
Manta explained the situation he too was not certain of, "No...maybe...he jus'...disappeared...to nothing..."  
  
Amidamaru tilted his head towards the ground, in either slight rage or overwhelming sadness. Manta was too scared to try to find out.  
  
Yoh whispered into Manta's ear, "Manta, maybe you should leave for now. Amidamaru doesn't look too happy."  
  
Manta sadly slumped to the door, "Alright...I'm sorry...."  
  
  
As the sun came down as Manta looked out the window of his own home, he noticed a bright light coming from Yoh's house, rising into the sky.  
  
Manta recalled from his dream that morning, 'Maybe I should just go to the other world...'  
  
Manta rushed outside and ran to the source of the light, "No...! Amidamaru!!!"  
  
Manta had made it to Yoh's house, but by that time, the pale blue light had already vanished, and though Yoh and Anna were there, Amidamaru was no where in sight.  
  
Manta's knees locked to the floor as he kneeled in depression.  
  
Yoh saw Manta, "What's the matter?"  
  
Manta looked up and sobbed, "What's the matter?! Amidamaru left! All because...all because of me..."  
  
"Idiot," Anna told Manta.  
  
"What?" Manta said.  
  
The itako held out her blue beads, then Manta's face brightened as he realized what was happening. Anna finished bringing back Amidamaru from the other world, and Amidamaru saw Manta.  
  
He greeted Manta and said, "Mosuke wanted to tell me to thank you."  
  
Manta was confused, "Huh?"  
  
Amidamaru explained that Manta had sent Mosuke back to the other world like he had promised.  
  
"Really? Mosuke's in the other world right now?" Manta said in relief that everything didn't turn out in the downhill result like he had expected. Amidamaru nodded as a reply.  
  
Manta gave an outburst of laughter towards the irony that when he thought he sent Mosuke to a dimension of oblivion, when in reality he had simply kept his promise to him. Anna casually walked back inside the house as if everything was the same as usual. Though Yoh didn't understand why Manta was laughing, he gave a lofty smile in regard to the fact that at least Manta wasn't sad and worried anymore for now. Amidamaru stood and smiled alongside his master.  
  
Manta slowly faded out his laughter and rose his head towards the sky. He shouted to the stars with a wide grin on his face, "Mosuke!!! I kept my promise!!!!!"  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
~_~ Hope you at least KINDA liked it...  
  
I'll write more...and improve oh-so slighty... I guess..... 


End file.
